Days in the CUPIDs
by Clara Shiarre
Summary: Crita ni mncritakan tntang chara Bleach yg akan dtg k Indonesia utk membantu PSI memburu Babi Ngepet,PRW, dan GSP yg dipimpin Sasuke Uchiha.Fic gaje 1# ku.Utk temen2 ku & orang lain yg baca fic ni..\Mengandung OC berlebih.Jangan gr and tersunggin


Days in the CUPIDS

Opening DitC 1: Zetsubou Billy _by _Maximum the Hormone….Ed. 02 Death Note

1. Going to Indonesia?

Suatu hari di Seireitei, The General Yamamoto Genryuusai Shijekuni memanggil Kuchiki Byakuya taichou, Hitsugaya Toshiro taichou, Abarai Renji fukutaichou, tak lupa dipanggil juga Main Character BLEACh yaitu Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Jadi begini, kalian kupanggil sebab kalian semua akan pergi ke Indonesia," terang sang jendral yang terang-terangan. "Maaf, tapi buat apa kita ke sana?" tanya Byakuya. "Ini untuk nama baik Negara kebangsaan kita yaitu dan tak lain adalah Jepang. Kita sebagai shinigami Jepang akan bekerja sama dengan shinigami Indonesia dalam rangka menangkap sejenis arwah yang belum dikenal speciesnya tapi entah kenapa di Indonesia disebut 'Babi Ngepet'. Kabarnya, Babi Ngepet ini telah membuat komunitas pembelot yaitu dan tak lain adalah P.R.W a.k.a. Pigs Rule World. Gosipnya P.R.W. telah bekerja sama dengan G.S.P. a.k.a. Grand Soul Peace pimpinan ninja pengkhianat yaitu Sasuke Uchiha. G.S.P. adalah kelompok yang berideologi perdamaian abadi yang menganggap seluruh jiwa harus berdamai dan tidak boleh berperang sesame jiwa. Jiwa tidak boleh menjadi shinigami sebab akan merusak tatanan jiwa sehingga jiwa hanya bisa menjadi hollow. Gossipnya pula, P.R.W. dan G.S.P. telah bekerja sama dengan Aizen. "Baiklah. Kami akan pergi ke Indonesia jika untuk hal itu," cetus Hitsugaya mantap. "HAH? Kita ke Indonesia?Bukannya katanya Indonesia tuh jelek? Bau? Alay? Norak? Gak jaman?" kata Kurosaki caper. "Ehem…Betul itu," kata Renji membenarkan perkataan Ichigo dengan sikap sok-nya. "Walaupun begitu, kita tetap harus ke Indonesia. Ini demi tugas,"cetus Byakuya dengan mantap pula, "Memangnya kalian pernah ke Indonesia?" "Ya belom. Tapi kan tetap saja…" "Ehem.. Tidak apa-apa kan, Kurosaki Ichigo dan Abarai Renji fukutaichou? Kalian akan diberi uang saku dan akan gratis untuk biaya pergi dan nginep di sana," sambung Yama-ji dengan tatapan sinis yang sadis namun tak manis. "Eh… Iya. Kita bakal ikut ke Indonesia. Yang penting dapet duit," jawab Kurosaki dan Abarai gagap namun pasti. Yamamoto yang tua bangka pun memejamkan matanya kembali seperti biasa, "Kalau begitu, segera bersiaplah. Akan kutunggu kedatangan kalian di portal penghubung dunia kita dan manusia di sebelah timur laut seireitei 30 menit lagi. Siap…Sedia…Priit…Mulai!" perintah sang Jendral yang tampak sporty seperti binaragawan. "Hai!" Para shinigami pun bergegas menuju kediaman mereka.

Di rumah kediaman keluarga Kurosaki~

"Duh… Bawa apa ya ke Indonesia?" batin Ichigo,"Indonesia itu Bali. Bali itu pantai. Pantai itu tropical. Tropical itu summer. Summer itu semangka. Semangka itu Toshiro. Toshiro itu es. Es itu dingin. Dingin itu jaket….Ahaah! Berarti gue harus bawa jaket. Bwuah ha ha ha.. Gue emang pinter yah!" tawa Ichigo. Ichigo pun berdiri kemudian mengambil jaket orange hitam kesukaannya. Tak lupa juga dibawa baju perlengkapan seperti t-shirt dkk. Tak lupa pula, ia membawa barang-barang pribadi seperti odol, sikat gigi, sisir, deodorant, dll. Karena Ichigo adalah orang yang mengaku Hi-tech alias gak gaptek padahal gatau kebenarannya, Ichigo juga membawa gadget-gadget berharga miliknya.

Di rumah dinas pribadi Toshiro~

"Hah, Indonesia kan negara tropis, pasti di sana panas. Pasti aku dan Hyourinmaru gak bakal tahan. Pokoknya kalau malam, saya harus tidur pake baju sleevless dan celpen alias celana pendek." Kata Toshiro dalam hati sambil menaruh pakaian ke dalam backpacknya yang berwarna hitam kehijau-hijauan. "Hai bocah," sapa Hyourinmaru dalam dunia dimensi Toshiro. "Ada apa?" tanya Toshiro. "Lebih baik ntar tidurnya pake tangtop dan hotpants." "Kamu koq gitu sih?Aku kan laki." "Gak apa-apa. Kan kamu tidur sendiri. Lagian kamu lebih manis lho kalo pake baju cewek. Hihihi.." cekikik Hyourinmaru. "Hyourinmaru menjijikan ah. Aku kan gak manis dan aku cowok lho!" "Nggak apa-apa" "Ihhh…Sejak kapan sih kamu jadi genit kayak gitu?" tanya Toshiro. "Sejak diajarin Haineko. Sudahlah, bawa aja hotpants ma tangtop," paksa Hyourinmaru. " Gak mau. Kalo maksa terus, aku nangis nih!" "Shiro ternyata masih anak-anak ya? Ya sudah teserah Shiro deh pake baju apa. Jangan nangis ya. Cup..Cup..Sudah" "Hah? Apa maksud mu aku masih anak-anak?" tanya Toshiro yang matanya sudah hampir berlinang air mata. "Aah… Tidak kok. Aku tadi Cuma boong!" bohong Hyourinmaru yang hampir panic.

Di rumah dinas pribadi Abarai the Baboon Master~

"Ah, Indonesia Negara apaan sih? Tadi Ichigo bilang, Indonesia tuh jelek, apek, bau, alay, norak, gak jaman. Tapi, dia pasti boong, kan dia bego. Terus kan apapun tempatnya, bajunya pasti t-shirt, celana pendek, klo gak celana panjang…Nyah..Nyah…Nyah" tawa Renji gaje. "Ehh, gimana dunkz kalo Indonesia tuch beneran gak jaman and alay?" "Eh, elo Zab. Nimbrung aja loe. Klo gak jaman, ya tinggal pake kimomo. Bukannya kimono baju jadoel tempoe doeloe? Klo alay, bukannya qta emankz alay?" kata Renji yang ternyata diketahui telah masuk ASO a.k.a. Alay Shinigami Organization. "Pinter lo, Nji. Tertumben. Uhuk uhuk…Ssss…Uu..Aa..Uu..Aa.." batuk Zabimaru yang ternyata diketahui telah tervonis penyakit asma _Booke sp. _alias ba_boo_n sna_ke_ akut yang hanya bisa diobati dengan sekuntum pisang apa saja dengan rasa dan warna yang terserah. "Bisa aja loe..Orang gantenkzz manks kayak gini. Eh, penyakit Boke' loe kamboeh lagyii tuch. Sana makan obat loe dulu."

Di rumah kediaman keluarga Bangsawan Kuchiki alias Kuchiki Manor~

"Hmmm…" Byakuya sedang melipat baju-baju miliknya dengan tenang. Tak lupa diperhatikan jam. 20 menit telah berlalu dengan tenang dan santai. "Tinggal 10 menit lagi," desah Byakuya.

Byakuya kemudian merapikan tasnya dan membawanya ke belakang Kuchiki Manor. Ia kemudian menatap lekat-lekat foto almarhumah Hisana Kuchiki, istrinya tercinta. "Mama, Papa mau ke Indonesia. Papa minta doa restu dari mama ya. Mama akan selalu di hati Papa."

Setelah berbicara, angin pun bertiup sepoi-sepoi seraya menerbangkan kelopak-kelopak bunga Sakura yang indah khas Kuchiki manor yang memang terkenal tumbuh setiap tahun atau secara lebih detail setiap hari. Byakuya pun dengan mantap bershunpo ria ke gerbang portal ke dunia nyata.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Kalian semua sudah siap?" tanya Yamamoto. "Siap, Pak. Sir, yes, sir," jawab para shinigami. "Dengarkan saya. Ini strategi kita," kata Yamamoto serius.

_Strategi? Kita mau ke Indonesia aja pake strategi. Dasar orang tua aneh_ batin para shinigami. Para shinigami hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Jadi begini, setelah keluar dari gerbang ieu, kalian akan bertemu Urahara. Urahara akan memberikan gigai kalian dan akan mengantarkan kalian ke Narita Airport. Jika sudah sampai, Kuchiki-taichou, berikan tips ini untuk Urahara. Lalu tinggal check in dan naik pesawat," jelas Yamamoto sambil menyerahkan sebuah amplop coklat kepada Byakuya, "Mengerti?"

"Sir, yes, sir"

"Ngemeng-ngemeng, tau cara check in gak?" tanya Yama ji sambil mengangkat salah satu alis. "Saya tau," jawab Byakuya. "Bagus. Setelah sampai di Indonesia atau tepatnya di Bandara Soekarno-Hatta, kalian akan dijemput oleh dewa maut a.k.a. shinigami Indonesia. Ciri-cirinya lihat saja nanti lalu ikuti perkataan mereka." "Maksud anda apa 'ciri-cirinya lihat saja nanti'?" tanya Toshiro keheranan. "Maksudnya kalau tidak dipanggil, nama kalian akan ditulis di papan," jelas Yamamoto ngos-ngosan. _Gak ngerti_ batin para shinigami. "Ya sudah. Sekarang kalian bisa pergi dengan tenang. Urahara pasti menunggu kalian. Semoga kalian mengerti misi kalian,

But,

Sebelum kalian pergi, ku ingin pastikan apakah kalian masih ingat misi kalian?"tanya sang Jendral menyakinkan. "Tentu saja. Misi kami adalah membantu shinigami Indonesia untuk memusnahkan Babi Ngepet, P.R.W., dan G.S.P.," jawab Hitsugaya yakin sekaligus manstapp. "Yak. Ting Tong, anda benar sekali. Dengan ini aku yakin kalian pasti bisa melakukan misi ini. Silahkan pergi," senyum the General.

Akhirnya, para shinigami bershunpo ria ke arah cahaya yaitu gerbang ke dunia nyata di mana Urahara Kisuke menunggu.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ending DitC 1: Sunday _by _Babystars….. Yakitate! Japan


End file.
